


[VID] Sunny Days

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [46]
Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Confusion, Dystopia, Embedded Video, Escape, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, In the Maze, Inappropriate Humor, Manipulation, Plot Twists, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Can anyone tell me how to get to Shell Beach?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewingdippedinblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewingdippedinblood/gifts).



> **Music:** Theme to "Sesame Street" by The Kids  
>  **Length:** 1:53  
>  **Content notes:** Syringes in heads, dystopia, physical and psychological manipulation, major movie spoilers.  
>  **Physical notes:** For some reason, the director decided lights needed to pulse and flicker in half the scenes. I'm sorry. There's also some quick and possibly vertiginous cutting around 1:04-1:11.  
>  **Thanks:** to deelaundry and Mr. deelaundry for audiencing.
> 
> For onewingdippedinblood for Festivids 2016-2017. Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/314763.html).

  
[Sunny Days](https://vimeo.com/196672420) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

LYRICS

Sunny day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way  
To where the air is sweet

Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street

Come and play  
Everything's A-OK  
Friendly neighbors there  
That's where we meet

Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street

It's a magic carpet ride  
Every door will open wide  
To happy people like you  
Happy people like  
What a beautiful

Sunny day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way  
To where the air is sweet

Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street  
How to get to Sesame Street  
How to get to


End file.
